Summary: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide the overall administrative and organizational oversight and management of CART. Central to this function is clarity in purpose and principles from the outset, working hand-in-hand with the Steering Committee and other committees, advisors and stakeholders. Day-to-day activities will focus on responsive coordination with the other Cores (Data and Resources) and committees, as well as with the four Demonstration Project's development sites to iteratively plan, implement and establish the infrastructure necessary for the final Demonstration Project in year four. Accordingly, the aims of the Administrative Core are to collaboratively: 1. Establish the foundational, overarching principles of operating CART. 2. Establish and implement basic governance, operational, and policy structures to ensure seamless functioning of the overall CART initiative and Demonstration Project. 3. Create an operations infrastructure that delineates policies, standards, methodologies and procedures coordinating all the operational and logistic elements of CART: the cores, the technologies, software, data and research protocol sharing, communications, fiscal management, handling of ethical issues and potential intellectual property. 4. Create the scalable demonstration research system, recursively identifying, building and coordinating requirements, standards, specifications, and resources for the AiP research demonstration project; ensure in this process continual iterative appraisal of research methodologies and interim results that is responsive to changing technology and research landscapes. 5. Ensure at all stages of CART research ongoing evaluation and review through regular self-assessment and progress reporting. 6. Facilitate public-private partnerships for investment in sustainable CART infrastructure.